Come and Get Me
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: After their bad break-up, Beck and Jade are back together and she decides to do something special and...tormenting for him...


You can find the deleted scene here if you're interested: watch?v=0wTYEtHYbgs

Come and Get Me

Jade was dying to see how Beck would react. She had called him and, sounding really panicky, she had asked him to come home. Beck could never say no to her, especially now that they had recently got back together and he was convinced that there was something terribly wrong.

She heard the door open and close, she heard his hurried footsteps. She had told him on the phone to come straight to her room. And he obeyed of course. He always did.

When he entered her room, he looked really worried, almost scared. Then he noticed her…and he was surprised, but amused as well. She grinned but said nothing. She was ready for this.

She wrapped one leg around the pole and started swaying her body slowly, hesitantly it would seem. Beck didn't speak, but Jade knew that his eyes were focused on her. She ran her hands over the pole and looked at Beck. It was obvious from the look on his face that he wished she would run her hands over something else. Mmm, maybe they would get to that…

She started moving a little more, swaying her hips provokingly. She winked at beck and gave him one of her sexiest smiles. She knew that he couldn't resist her, especially not now that she was in black lacy underwear. It made a breathtaking contrast with her pale skin. Beck loved the paleness of her skin; he believed that it made her look like a perfect goddess…or a bloodthirsty vampire. Either way, both beings were lustful, and so was Jade of course.

She climbed the pole and hanged from it upside down like a bat. She started touching her body. Her neck, her breasts, her belly. She placed her hand between her legs and started rubbing that special area over the fabric of her –rather small- panties. Her eyes were closed, and she chose to just enjoy what she was doing to herself instead of looking at her boyfriend. She knew that Beck wouldn't take his eyes off of her even if the whole world was set on fire.

She grabbed the pole and started going down, moving her body sensually. When her feet touched the floor, she turned around the pole, holding it with one hand. Then, she slowly walked towards Beck, putting a little extra swagger on her walk. Beck was spellbound, looking at her from tip to toes, unable to say a word.

"Jade—"

She placed a finger on his lips and cut him off. She took a deep breath and looked at him deeply in the eyes. All she could see there was desire, lust, passion. Sex. He wanted her. He wanted to grab her and kiss her and fuck her. She wanted that too. She wanted to give in. But it wouldn't be fun if she just gave up, gave the game away. She loved playing with him. And, deep inside, he loved those games as well.

She forced him to sit in a chair and started dancing. Her body swaying to a music playing in her head, her hands running over her body. Heat was rising up inside her. She felt so free and so beautiful. She felt like a spirit, able to wander wherever she wanted. But she was material, and her body ached to be touched by him.

She walked towards him again and held his face in her hands. Beck didn't say anything this time. He was a quick learner, she had found out about a year ago or so. No matter how she treated Beck, he was always there for her and he did whatever she wanted him to do. She doubted that she would ever meet another guy like him.

Her hands trailed lower and rested on his chest. His heart was beating fast, like a wild beast trapped in his rib cage, threatening to jump out of his chest. She smiled as she, once again, had proof that she had great power on him.

She kissed him hard. He tickled her just a little, then he put his hands on her waist. Jade was sure that he would fall right into her trap. She broke the kiss and took a step away from him. Beck looked surprised and angry, but Jade merely grinned.

"No", she said. "You can look…but you can't touch."

Beck's eyes were shining. He didn't seem to be thrilled by Jade's new game, but that didn't matter to her. She didn't want her boyfriend to always like the games she came up with. She was born a dominatrix, and Beck was submissive because he loved her. And she loved him for that…and for a lot more. Sometimes, though, she was too proud to admit it.

To torture him even more, she sat on his lap. Beck automatically reached out to touch her, but then he stopped and let his arms drop on his sides as if they were something dead. She rested her hands on his shoulders. She attacked his pulse point, sucking, biting. Beck moaned but didn't move. He was strong. Good doggy!

She looked at him and giggled. She would have to spice things up a little, to make the challenge harder. So, she started moving as if he was inside her and she was riding him. As she moved, she brought her full breasts to his face. She threw her head back and let little, whimpering sounds escape her lips. She knew that Beck would break soon. Even his concentrated and strong power of will could not win this game.

Just as she had expected, Beck touched her breasts. She let him play with them over the fabric for a while, then she stood on her feet again. Beck stood up as well.

"You touched me, Beck. You lose."

She stepped away from him and lay on the bed. She thought of touching herself in order to provoke him and infuriate him even more. Beck, however, walked to her and got on top of her in a sort of a push-up move. She took a deep breath and looked at him. He was so close that she could smell his aftershave, almost taste it.

"You clever son of a bitch!" she breathed.

He grinned. "I'm playing by your rules, babe", he said innocently. "I'm not touching you."

She smiled at him. He was so irresistible. She grabbed his jeans and pulled him to her. They kissed passionately, and Jade could feel the heat rising up inside her…and Beck's little –not really little—buddy pressing against her. She had missed everything about that bastard. People didn't know, people didn't understand. They thought that she just enjoyed dragging Beck around as if he was a dog on a leash. But no one could ever possibly love a god as she loved Beck.

When they broke the kiss, Jade slapped him. She hadn't used much force, but Beck touched his cheek and said, "Ow". Aw, poor baby was hurt…He should have been used to it by now. Jade had shown him just how thin the line between pleasure and pain is, how these two make such a great combination.

"What was that for?" Beck asked a little crossly.

"For outsmarting me", Jade replied grinning.

Beck's face calmed and he grinned right back at her. He slowly leaned in and kissed her again. He bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, and she whimpered inside his mouth. She dragged her nails across his chest, making him shiver, and removed his shirt. Her heart was beating fast, her body was about to burst. The heat was overwhelming and almost unbearable.

His clothes were gone in seconds, until both of them wore nothing but their underwear. They kissed again, their tongues furiously fighting for dominance, Jade's fingers through Beck's soft as silk hair. She had missed this so much. So fucking much.

Beck undid the clasps of her bra and threw in on the floor. He planted soft kisses on her chest, sometimes scratching the porcelain skin with his teeth and then healing it with his expert tongue. His mouth closed over one nipple, while his fingers played with the other. Jade was lost in bliss. She couldn't help but moan as Beck sucked and teased.

Her hands left his hair and moved towards his hips. She removed his boxers, but she didn't feel strong enough to throw them on the floor just as Beck had done with her bra. Beck was slowly melting her, like a burning candle. His actions robbed her of her power. She was even about to beg. She wouldn't do that, though. That was what Beck wanted her to do. Well, he was one clever son of a bitch, but Jade was clever as well. It wouldn't work.

Beck kissed her on the mouth hard. His hand found her milky thigh and started caressing the soft skin. Jade rested her hands on his chest and played with his nipples. Then she traced his abs with her fingertips. Slowly, her hand moved lower still and found his hard cock. She traced the length with a fingertip, then she took him in her hand and gave him a squeeze. Beck groaned.

He ripped her panties in two pieces and pushed into her. She gasped. She hadn't had him inside her for quite a while now, so he gave her some time to take him in, to readjust. When she nodded, he began to move, pulling out of her almost completely merely to push inside again with extreme force. She was moving her hips against his and bit his lower lip because she owed him. She didn't cause him to bleed, but she didn't actually care about that. Beck was inside her, fucking her like it was their last night on Earth; that was the only thing that mattered.

The sounds they were making were…primitive, like they were two animals fucking. Those rich sounds stimulated Jade even more. She screamed when she came, Beck cursed her name when he came. They came together, and that made her so happy. She didn't expect Beck to ever just stop when he was done, not caring whether she found the release she had been seeking, but still she liked the fact that they came together, synchronized, as one. It was like they were connected. It was special.

Beck took a deep, unsteady breath and withdrew. His chest rose and fell, crushing her breasts. She welcomed his weight. It was part of her. She had missed it. Beck didn't know. She couldn't tell him that and boost his ego.

She stroked his hair before he rolled to the side. Both of them were breathless and tired, but they were happy too. Whether Jade liked it or not, she needed Beck to feel like this. She was a woman really, she could take good care of herself , but with Beck she touched the sky, she reached heaven and beyond.

Beck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his strong, confident, now steady heartbeat. Her black hair was spilling in his gorgeous body . He kissed the top of her head, breathing her hair in.

"I can touch you now, right?" he joked.

She smiled and looked up at him. "Next time I'll get handcuffs", she promised.


End file.
